Half-form Hallow's Eve
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: A continuation from the last halloween story I wrote staring Astarte. Basically a continuation with the half-form tricking people on Halloween. Not the best in the world but still fun.


_Not the best story I could have written but I did in like an hour or so for halloween. Anyway, hope you enjoy it regardless._

* * *

It had reached that time of the year again. Children ran around in costumes, begging for candy. Shops and homes were decorated with spiders' webs and cauldrons. And jack-o-lanterns decorated the windows with eerie glows. It was once again, Halloween. And Astarte had even bigger plans for it. Once again, she sat in front of a mirror, drawing marks on her form where her transformation into the half-form would take place. Behind her, Amaimon watched from his seat amongst the rafters.

"You're bringing the half-form to life again?" He asked. She paused, the eye-pencil hovering mere millimetres from her eye.

"This will not be the same as last time." She said eventually. "I plan to make them fear the half-form even more this year."

"How? You told them the tale last year. They know the signs."

"There will be no warning. No story, no sign. The half-form will rise and will devour." She said. She grinned and continued marking her body. "Tonight, none will escape that hunger."

That evening, Rin and the others walked amongst the crowds of people celebrating Halloween. But one question raged through everyone's mind. _Will there be an event like the one last year?_

"I wonder if we'll see the half-form again." Konekomaru asked to no one in particular.

"Does anyone actually know who it was?" Bon asked.

"I heard that some people thought it was something the president arranged for. That he got actors and everything to play the monster." Shima said. "No one can be sure though."

They continued walking through the crowds when a cold air suddenly filled the area, their breaths steaming in front of their faces and the heat that once held them close now gone and cold seeping into their bones. Everyone stopped, surprised by the sudden drop in temperature.

"What's going on?" Rin asked, his hand trailing towards his blade slowly. No one knew what was going on. Then they heard it. Chains clinked and clattered against stone and themselves. Claws tapped the stone and low moans echoed through the air. Everyone froze as the sounds echoed through the air.

"Eyes. I want my eyes." A sorrowful voice moaned as it walked around the corner and faced the crowds. "You stole my eyes. Return them to me." It moaned before staggering towards them, ragged claws stretched out towards them. Screams rang out through the still night sky, one to begin with than multitudes echoed as one as people began to run and try to escape the monster that stagger towards them. As they moved as a stampede towards the only other exit out of the square. Flames reared up as they reached it.

"We're trapped!" A woman screamed. Children began to cry and parents began to shout. Yukio and the others stood and faced the monster.

"We need to keep the public safe." Yukio ordered. The exwires nodded and prepared as the monster staggered towards them.

"My eyes. You stole my eyes Give them back." It moaned as it continued towards them. Fear gripped the students as this horror moved towards them. "My eyes." It moaned again as it reached out and grabbed Rin.

"LET GO!" He yelled, his fear seizing control. The horror just continued to clutch at him as it reached up towards his eyes. He saw black invade his vision.

"Give me my eyes." It moaned. It was the last thing Rin heard before he passed out. The horror dropped him and moved to the others. "My eyes. My eyes." It moaned again. The students fell into a panic, running and trying to reach the exits blocked by flames. The horror reached for Izumo who backed away rapidly. "Give them to me. Return my eyes to me." Now that she was close, Izumo could see the bloody stitches standing out against pale skin. The ragged edges rubbing each other raw. Claws and bones spearing through the ends of flesh and through patches of flesh. Broken ribs stabbed out through the skin of its chest.

"I don't have your eyes!" She screamed at it. The creature paused as if examining her. It leant close to her, it fangs shredding its lip and piercing its tongue.

"Who has my eyes?" It suddenly asked.

"I don't know!" The monster continued to reach out when a whistle sounded. All of them turned to see a glass jar come rolling into the centre of the square and stop.

"My eyes!" The creature cried with joy. It fell upon the jar and broke it, shards of bone breaking off along with the glass. Many fainted at the sight of it inserting its eyes back into their sockets with a sickening squelch. "Now, I want your souls." The creature growled as it turned to them. Darkness filled the square, making many of them scream. But when the lights came back on, the monster was gone but no one was injured.

"And so concludes the tale of the half-form." A voice said. Everyone turned as Mephisto walked forward. "The creature was said to return to its place in Hell after its eyes were returned. And the only way to stop it from eating souls is to offer an alternative." He pointed to show the half-form standing, chains rattling as it held onto the leash of another demon. The second demon was a hellhound with skeletal armour and jaws and fangs that shredded its lips.

"What will you offer in place of your soul?" The half-form said. People panicked.

"The half-form was once revered as a deity before its punishment. What offering will you give to this forgotten deity?" Mephisto said. Everyone looked at each other before Shiemi stepped forward.

"I...I know it isn't much but take a portion of the foods I got tonight." She said, placing the offering at the feet of the half-form and backing away whilst bowing respectfully. Others began to offer a portion of their food, with children placing some of their sweets at its feet. The half-form examined the offerings with a critical eye.

"Very well, your souls have been spared..." Everyone sighed. "For now. Until next time." A bright flare of fire erupted from the ground and the half-form and the offerings were gone. Mephisto had also disappeared. The crowd began to clap and cheer.

"Best Halloween Ever!" Shima cried.

"You're kidding right?" Bon asked.

"No! That had everything a good Halloween needs. It was terrifying and that's what we needed. A good scare. I actually thought I was going to lose my eyes or my soul." Others murmured in agreement.

Back at Mephisto's home, Astarte laughed as she examined her goodies given as "offerings to ease the half-form's hunger".

"Humans are so easy to fool on Halloween." Amaimon murmured to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I always get the best treat." He added as he pulled her towards their chambers, pausing only to pick up a lollipop.

"True. But this has been the best Halloween I've had." Astarte said as she went to claim her treat for her trick.


End file.
